Migraine Woes
by NaniWise
Summary: (meister AU) (Oneshot) Grumpy Nea is grumpy because of the puke buckets, the space trains, the knitting needles and the motion sickness. But, more than any of that, he is mad because one can't kill a man because Mana is an angel and will give you nice things whether you like it or not. NO PAIRINGS.


(Okay, so I was originally going to put this in You Are My Nightmare but decided against it because it was too filer ish. I wanted to write these two again because I've been writing so much You Are My Everything. So, here we are with a Oneshot based off of one of my struggles in life! Ah, it's late and it's completely unedited. Please go easy. I did try. As you know, I own nothing and I hope you enjoy! Good day and God bless!)

All fast luxury travel aside, whoever said that travel by the rather popular steam-engine was a smooth and relaxing ride was a liar and a cruel man.

But all of Nea's drama aside, it sure was cheaper than any of the other options at his disposal.

With that thought in mind, he pressed his aching forehead against the cool window paine and held the conveniently timed puke bowl provided by the conveniently out of headache medicine train staff closer to his face.

But of course, he could not blame his having thrown up three times in the last two hours on his motion sickness when his awful migraine was also to blame.

The rather flat scenery of Underland passed by swift before one could catch what they saw but if one did hold there gaze on one single object, the train seemed to go much much slower for but a moment.

That was one thing he always found amusing since he was a young boy.

He once heard the theory of relativity of relativity be compared to a train in space moving at the speed of light.

In irritable moods like this one, he often thought of riding a train through the stars at the speed of light. Time would slow for him as he waited patiently for all the things he didn't like to die of in the passage of time.

He would have to take Mana with him, of course. Otherwise he would make him so sad he'd make a space train himself and fly up their with him.

Red, to.

Maybe Lenalee, as well.

Then he'd have to take Komui.

Darn it, he wouldn't want to never see Road again.

But then he'd have to take Cyril.

And if he was going to take Cyril, he might as well take Tyki.

When his head began to throb, he concluded that the list was too long and full of too many undesirables. There was only so much he could tolerate on his imaginary space train and the two things he would not tolerate were too many undesirables and Mana's blasted knitting needles.

Yes, knitting needles. Mana had taken up knitting in the past week and had become bloody excellent at it, he despised saying.

According to him, mass produced scarves had harmful dyes that could give you a Christmas tree rash and he'd only have a few years to make things for Red so this was his responsibility as a parent.

Nea could not care less about his real live game of house.

Knitting was not an excepted practice for males in society and that awful clanging of the two metal needles got to him on so much that he had to kick his brother out of his train stall.

If he could not stop that awful sound for his sake, he'd just have to make yet another scarf for Red somewhere else.

He would probably feel really bad about that later but right now, he felt too angry. No doubt Mana would make it worse by becoming a complete angel for the rest of the day. At least he could look forward to frosted ice or something in the future.

But even that, even that could not be blamed for the larger portion of his devastating migraine. Even that was not at fault.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, the true reason behind his problem was from thinking to hard about something he knew he could do nothing about.

Of course, this could very well still be blamed on his older twin.

They were riding back home from a long, meaningless and obnoxious meeting about whether or not the twin Jabberwocks would make an appearance at the grand festival and what they'd be doing there. They also discussed what they'd represent at the festival and what sort of show they'd put on for the general public.

He said no to the whole thing, of course but Mana said that it didn't sound too bad if it was a show for children.

When he stated that, A man by the name of Reever stood up to agree with him.

He sort of approached him from behind and, as he stated his agreement, touched his shoulder.

Nea was only slightly erked by the action but Mana jumped like a scared cat out of his seat and took a few quick steps back.

Everyone was surprised and all eyes were on Mana who looked like he was just stabbed by the man. He looked genuinely frightened and Nea knew he had a reason to be concerned.

When asked if he was alright, he composed himself by putting on a complete facade of maturity and lies that only Nea could see through and began to contradict himself for no apparent reason, saying that the risk of assassination and incident was to great and that the Jabberwock has been associated with rather poor news and would not be a good influence on the children of the people.

Nothing else was said on the matter and they no longer had to appear at the ceremony because both Jabberwocks were in agreement.

Now two things were going through Nea's head.

One, he had more reason not to go then to go like he originally intended. Just how far was he willing to go for children?

And second, just how on earth does one axe murder someone for something they are not even sure they did in another dimension?

Allow me to explain.

The way he looked at him was clearly angered, disgusted and afraid.

He looked like he just dug up a man eating slug or something.

Nea did not know Nea to act that way around anyone. He loved everyone and I do mean everyone from their childhood. Tyki tortured him for a day or so and he still treats him like an old friend. Even so, he did not let him out of his sight since the whole ordeal. It must have been someone from the time they were apart.

It only made sense because no villian to his brother would greet him like a total stranger and Nea knew him to be a good family man.

Nea was a shut in rebellious curious schoolboy and his other demension self was a murderous flamboyant royal gaurdsman. People have the tendancy to be opposites in mirror demension.

Because, as he heard, he spent most of his years in college, the only people he would know too well were professors and students.

Keeping the opposite rule, Reever in this demension was not very bright and a student, himself. Therefore, he was more likely to be a professor in his home demension and if this all rang true, someone who traumatized Mana quite well.

He had heard of your traditional abuses against rich children in fancy schools. He was, for the most part, free from this in Wonderland but Mana certainly was not and he didn't know to what extent the abuse was.

That was the worst part. The variable made him the most angry. The unknown left room for either extremes.

Now, he didn't need to know anymore. He could axe murder other demension Reever on just that ground alone. You just don't get to make Mana sad like that and not expect to face the consequences.

The only problem was that he couldn't. He couldn't exit out the other side of the portal.

This left him with slot of violent irritation that he had absolutely no idea how to vent.

He couldn't hurt Reever. That would be wrong and he didn't do anything to Mana to deserve it.

Soon enough, Nea sat up and began to grin rather diabolically, breathing out a soft maniacal chuckle.

Perhaps he could give him money, food, flamingos, unusually expensive things he couldn't afford for some reason. The opposite effect would happen on the other Reever and then…..

"And then we should knot the bag and throw the body in the dumpster!"

Now Nea jumped like mad, almost hitting his head on the ceiling.

His attention was drawn to the owner of the voice.

Who should it be but Mana sitting beside him, mimicking his previous appearance just as well if not better. Not to mention his hair fixed into a loose pony tail and Vlad in a nice jacket he had not seen before this moment.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" He snapped.

"Sorry," Mana apologized as he turned to him "Its just that, if you laugh maniacally and grin diabolically, people will think you're planning a murder."

The sad part was that he was completely genuine.

"Don't say that sort of thing out loud." Nea said as he composed himself and cast a suspicious glances towards him "And didn't I lock the door?"

"Nea" Mana smiled like he was lightly scolding a child "You can't lock a door to save you're life~!"

"… What?"

"Oh!" Mana's attention was drawn to something else as he reached into his coat, excited like a child.

He pulled out what appeared to be a scarf. A very fine soft scarf, Nea would have to say. It was a simple red with hints of maroon but the sheer amount of patterns and embroidery made it very beautiful and almost hard to comprehend visually.

The wierd part was that it was completely finished.

How on earth do you finish a whole full length scarf of various patterns under an hour? His hands must have been exhausted.

And now that he really thought about it, why did he think t his scarf was beautiful? He was not about to be pulled into this odd scheme, to.

"Well?" Mana said expectantly.

"Its…. Very well done." Nea commented with a slight sneer "I am sure Red will like it."

In all honesty, Red had three scarves made by his father, all of which he loved equally. But Nea did not understand what one little boy could possibly be doing with four vary thick scarves.

Over all, the whole thing just seemed si-

"What?" He spoke "No, this is for you, Nea."

A moment. A silence.

He comprehended the words in a moment.

"…What?"

"This scarf." He lifted the scarf with both hands up to Nea's neck as he began to wrap it around it without his consent, not that he really needed it "I made it for you."

Another moment. Another silence.

His neck began to feel hot. His face also heated up for some reason.

And there Mana was, smiling like an idiot, all proud of his work.

"Well? Do you like it?".

To that, Nea turned to face the window and mumbled something incoherent but Mana knew he had done good.

He then went on to tell him how it is easy to learn and that he could teach him if he wanted to.

While Nea was doing all he could to keep from puking again.

He just knew he'd make him regret all his life decisions by being a total angel about it and giving him nice things.

He just knew this anger would become harder to bite down with time.

The hard thing was that he couldn't ask him about it. He'd awaken bad memories or worse. Pus, he'd know exactly what his plans was if he breathed a word.

Oh, why can't axe murder someone on account of something you are not even sure they did in another demension? Why?


End file.
